Tales of a Maverick
by BlazingSpiral
Summary: For Too Long Humanity has had the rough end of the stick. Forever Looked Down Upon By The Supernatural World that either want to "recruit" them or kill them. One Young Man Seeks to Break This Cycle of Powerlessness and Show the Supernatural World That They are Nobodies Fool.Heroic Neutral OC! NonDevil Issei! Contains many elements from anime,manga, manhua,videogames, and books.
1. Beginnings (Remastered)

**Hello everyone. BlazingSpiral Here. This is my first time creating a story so please go easy on me. I've decided to create a remastered versions of these 3 chapters with better grammar and details in the story  
**

 **I also want to thank Repstars "wielder of ladon" and Shadowflame013 "neutral fallen angel" for inspiring me to create this story,it will be similar and yet different from them.  
**

 **Ps: I do not own Highschool DxD or** ** **, Fate/StayNight** or Feng Sheng Ji. They belong to their respective owners as do any other manga, anime , videogames, and movies.**

* * *

 **Prologue I: Beginnings**

Tobias Walker is a 17 year old male and currently a 2nd year in high school. He is of average height and possesses a slim build that belies his Strength. He has spiky jet black hair and azure blue orbs that that gaze into your soul. Tobias is never seen without his wireless Black Headphones with blue circuits engraved on its sides. He is an enigma to his peers; the most people know about him is that he is a calm, quiet, intelligent young man who divides his time between adding new songs to his playlists and completing odd jobs and requests through his town for a small price. Those who have encountered him such as his employers, would describe him as an Overachiever, going the extra mile to get the job done and then some. Tobias Walker is many things: A Mediator, An Encourager, An Overachiever even but a"Conformist" is definitely not one of them. He despises that word more than anything: to be a "Conformist" is the same as being like everyone else;a complacent people who comfortable with where they are right now, too scared to go outside of their comfort zone. He wants nothing to do with people who are comfortable with the stagnate society, too scared to go beyond the path that society has set for you. He is not like those pansies:He is the Maverick, One who breaks away from shackles of a stagnate society, creating his own path,living on his terms. This is his story of breaking the mold the world has placed on humans.

It had all started when he was just a young boy and he had been exploring the forest as a means to get some much needed alone time. At the age of seven he got into acar accident, that claimed the lives of his family, leaving him the sole survivor. He did not escape the accident unscathed; he developed a severe case of fear/ repulsion of transportation, particularly cars due it taking the lives of his family along with his memories of them and himself. The only memory he has of that accident is his name "Tobias". After recovering from the accident, he was assigned a foster parent to watch over him The Foster agency in charge did not do a through background check on the foster parent, for they did they would discovered that the foster parent was an alcoholic.

It was an extremely dangerous time for him: His foster parent had a hair trigger temper that got even worse when ever he was drunk. He had to be very careful to not be anywhere near his foster parent when he was like this, or he would be beaten half to death. He stayed away from his foster parent and often hid out in town's library to get away from his foster parent's "episodes". He was taught how to read by one of the librarians. This made his life somewhat more bearable. When his foster parent wasn't a drunk, he was a sleazebag:the money sent to his foster parent was supposed to be used for food and therapy sessions was squandered on few times he was given money it was to go downtime to purchase his foster parent's drugs. He was forced to be his foster parent's "errand boy" for two long years until his foster parent died of due to his folly; He ended up mixing alcohol with his drugs and angered the wrong people and paid the price with his life.

It had taken a month after this incident that the authorities noticed something amiss when he got caught pick pocketing by the police. The police had no idea what to do with him, so they shipped him off to the nearest orphanage in . During his time with his foster parent, he learned a very important lesson _**You can't rely on anyone to protect you.**_ He learned this the hard way when he tried to go to the authorities to report his foster parent. He was brushed off to side and they said that they don't have evidence of such actions. He felt a deep seated resentment for authority after being brushed off so easily. His experiences with his foster parents made a very jaded and quiet youth who does not trust easily.

He often sneaked out of the orphanage and went to the forest to get some alone time. He often did this for a while, until he encountered a wolf that looked hungry. In an attempt to escape, he ran even deeper into the forest. Had he been looking behind him he would seen the trees spring up and form a barricade , preventing the wolf from pursuing him. The wolf snarled and howled in anger at being denied its prey, and it eventually left when rain began to fall. And so he ran, spurned on by the wolf's howls of rage, with each step widening the distance between him and the wolf until he tripped over a rock, and took a nasty tumble that bruised his body and left a gash on his left palm. To make matters worse, rainfall increased in intensity, quickly going from a light drizzle to a complete downpour,soaking him to the bone and reducing his vision considerably.

So here he was , lost in the forest , completely soaked, and injured to boot. He no longer had to worry about the wolf pursuing, but finding shelter from the rain. While he was trudging through the rain, looking for shelter, he saw a small cave a short distance away. Having no other options he began walking towards the cave with a clear goal in mind: to get away from the rain. It had taken some time and lots of effort, but he had finally made to the entrance of the cave. He went into the cave it was first pitch black and then he saw a small light. With nothing to lose, he ran towards the light and when he had finally reach it, a bright flash lit up the cave. When the flash had subsided his clothes were dry, like they were never soaked in the rain.

He silently gasped in amazement and with his curiosity intrigued, he went further into cave following its path way until he came into a dead end which was a stone wall. He placed his hands on the wall and began to roam his hands all over the wall, until his hand sunk into the wall, triggering a secret contraption, making the stone wall open, revealing a new stairway, and his curiosity grew even more.

He went down the stairs and was stunned by sight that laid before him; there were gold coins lying in large heaps, mountain piles of scrolls with exotic symbols, strange weapons, with even stranger designs. Past the hoards of treasure, laid before him, was the a grand pedestal, but what really took his attention away was the item floating above it. A small blue gem shard, floating above the pedestal giving off a soft hum. He was mesmerized by its beauty, and felt into a trance like state and began to walk towards the pedestal until he was within arms reach of the floating gemshard. No sooner did his his fingers make contact with the shard, it released a bright flash, and Tobias had fallen to the ground unconscious, His body glowing a dim blue.

* * *

 **Chapter II Will be Remastered Well; So Please Stay Tuned. Blazing Spiral Out.  
**


	2. Awakenings(Remastered)

**Hello This is BlazingSpiral. This is Part II of the prologue.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool** **DXD** **, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon,** **Feng** **Sheng** **Ji** **, Fate/Stay Night, Devil May Cry,** **Warframe** **, and many other books, movies, videogames, anime that may be referenced in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and companies.**

"talking"

' _thinking'_

 **"entity/beast/dragon talking"**

 **'entity/beast/dragon'**

* * *

 **Prologue II: Awakenings  
**

 **(?)**

Disoriented after falling for what seemed to be an eternity fell face first into a glass platform adorned with a yin & yang symbol in its center with black and white spades encircling it.

Rubbing his sore face he stood up and looked around, awed by the location, and seeing three floating objects that gave off an aura of power. One was a sword, the second a shield, and the last, was an blue orb. He was soon interrupted from his thoughts by a voice full of power and authority.

 **"Welcome Young One"**

Tobias looked around for the source and got none "What The! Where I am!? How did I get here!?"

The voice chuckled in amusement " **Calm thyself young One, for that is why i am here. You are currently in the realm of Awakenings, a place that exists between dreams and reality."** The voice paused for a moment **"As for the Second question , You have been called here by me."  
**

"Why?" Tobias asked

 **"The Awakening Shard has deemed you worthy to become an "Awakened".** The voice replied

"Awakened?" Tobias scratched his head in confusion.

 **"Its best that i start from the beginning"** the voice sighed exasperatedly **" A Long Time Ago, A Race of Dimension Traveling Beings known as Astreals arrived in on your dimension. They observed and were intrigued at humans and decided to teach a few how to access and utilize the hidden powers within themselves. This known as being "Awakened": It is a state where everything that was locked away, such as hidden powers and abilities within are released. Then one day without warning the Astreals disappeared without a trace; It is presumed that they returned to their home Dimension. They left behind special stones that act as "keys" to "Awakening". These stones where broken into many pieces and scattered to the winds. You have discovered one of the Awakening Shards and it has deemed you worth of being "Awakened" and now its time for you to choose your [Drive].  
**

 **"[Drive]**? **"** Tobias "What is that?" **  
**

 **"[Drive] is a rare and unique power that is only accessible to those with an powerful soul. It enables one to weaponize their soul into a powerful source and break the rules of the universe. It is what enables one to do what is deemed impossible and make it possible. It is what (no pun intended) drives one to give it their all to achieve a goal or a desire. Its power is as strong as its user's spirit and determination. This power that has been roused by the Awakening Shard. Now all that's left is for you to choose the form your [Drive] will become."  
**

 **"These three items before you are the possible paths that your [Drive] can take."  
**

The katana raised it itself higher, illuminating with bluish light from the gem shard.

" **Would you take the path of Valor, the [Drive] of a Warrior, one who seeks out his enemies, those who wish harm upon him and his loved ones, and defeats his foes?"**

The blade went back to its original position, and the shield rose, moving as if blocking from some enemy.

 **Will you take the path of defense, the [Drive] of the Guardian who protects himself and his loved ones from harm? The one who stays, and refuses to budge for the sake if his loved ones**?

The shield also dropped back, and this time the orb spun up, encased in light.

" **Or will you choose the path of wisdom, the [Drive] of the Visionary who creates miracles of help and preservation, ruin and destruction?"**

" **This is your test. Choose wisely, for there are no take backs .** "

Tobias sat down to his feet, and was deep in thought for several minutes until he had finally made up his mind

Floating up to the sword quietly,he picked it up with his left hand. Immediately, power flowed through his body and veins, deep in his blood.

 **"Is that your choice?"**

Tobias didn't answer, but shook his head anyways, and let go of the sword and walked over to the shield and also picked it up as well,This time his body felt stronger, tougher, than ever before.

The voice didn't speak.

He then went up to the orb and picked it up with his right hand. His body felt even more powerful, as a strange energy came gushing out of his body, no soul, bathed in a soft blue glow, but like all the rest he put it back. He walked back to the center of the platform and asked "Are there any other choices?"

 **"What?"** There was a unidentifiable note there . Respect, perhaps even shock, but Tobias couldn't be sure. " **Why are you asking if there is another choice?"  
**

Tobias answered with resolve "You said it yourself. These are **possible** paths. Paths that have already been taken by many others. I want to explore and discover new paths and possibilities and go beyond them. And what's stopping me from becoming all three? Nothing's impossible with enough hard work and determination."

The voice was silent, and for a moment Tobias feared that he might have bitten off more than he could chew. Fortunately, his fears were unfounded when the voice chuckled in amusement

 **"Interesting, Very Interesting. You're first one who actually acted on this . Very well There is another possibility that your [Drive] can take. Please avert your eyes."**

The three objects began to rapidly dissolve into particles leaving behind only the blue gem shards. The gem shards began to encircle each other, with the humming of the shards growing in volume and intensity until they lit up with a great big flash,so bright that he had to shield his eyes. When the light had subsided to normal levels, all that was left before him was a small sapphire gemstone with a green ring inside of it. The gemstone began to slowly float towards him before it stopped within arm's reach.

" **I have taken the liberty of reverting your [Drive] into its purest form. In this form, your [Drive] possesses the power of bondless possibilities, the ability to take any path, to become anything. The only limit is you.**

The voice paused for dramatic effect before resuming " **This is the path of your own choosing : The [Drive] of the Maverick, Unbound by the chains of fate, the path you create is of your own choosing, ascending to the highest of heavens, or descending to the depths of purgatory." "Is this your choice?"**

"You don't even need to ask." Tobias replied with a smile on his face, grabbing the stone.

All of a sudden the floor Tobias was standing on suddenly cracked, opening underneath his feet.

"What's happening?!" Tobias asked with shock as the blue gem in his hand began to glow .

 **"It's time for your soul to return to your body. We will meet again. Until then, Grow Strong."**

The gem released a bright blue flash of light that consumed Tobias entirely, and he vanished from the realm entirely.

The voice chuckled to itself " **I look forward to see the path You will create Young Maverick."**

 **" Soul Integration Complete"**

* * *

 **I've noticed in the DxD universe, that with the exception of the Hero Faction, and Vasco Strada, that humans are very fragile in comparison to rest. The Magican Faction Appears to be Glass Cannons. The supernatural world often takes advantage of and mocks humanity for their weakness .My OC will redefine the meaning of the word _human._ _  
_**

 ** _I also decided to talk more about the Astral Treasury in the Next Chapter._**

 ** _[Drive]- It is the Hidden Power that lies dormant within one's soul. It is based of Spiral Power from Gurren Lagann._**

 ** _Chapter III Remastered will be coming out soon._**


End file.
